User blog:BlueTide/The Returning
Hey guys, I want to tell/ask you something. It's about my old HTF-related comic characters, and they all fishes, including Irin(porcupine fish) and Amp(electric eel). I made these characters since 2011 and stopped in 2014. And..... they talking. Visit this blog too: User blog:BlueMegaH3rtz/My old HTF-related comic: Zorf's Story So, I want to bring back some of my characters 'alive' again, except Irin and Amp because they're 'alive' in this wiki. Which one you choose to return? Maximum 5 characters because I've lot of work to do, for example, my episode not done yet.⊙︿⊙ closed/stopped Nevermind. Technically, all of them are actually here now. September 2018 Update: All of them officially here. Wew remembering Irin being the first one(include her clams) added into the wiki in January 2016. These are my old characters Dexter, the seal (returned) Journalist team. Supports all the time. But always get into trouble and calamity. Very cautious character and tries to protects himself from danger, especially Irin's clams. Zee, the squid (returned) Also in the journalist team. Irin's original partner meanwhile Amp and Dexter just a supporters. Grumpy and not happy enough with his job but he really good to be a journalist, same to Irin. He have one main problem, he can't controls his temper sometimes. Spiky, the porcupine fish (returned, as Quartz) Irin's younger brother. A Gift Shop owner. Always busy about his job and also rarely to meet his sister but his sister always visit him in his shop. He's actually a very laid back character and keep his money safe from others. Zorf, the seahorse (suspected and reworked, Tide) One of my main character. Have an evil clone( much like Fliqpy) after he tried to make an experiment about himself. Expert in gadgets and science. He always to keep his evil clone under his control before his clone will kill anyone in his sight. He will starts to fight when his clone releases himself. Pretty ego and a bit cocky. The clone died permanently. Nimy, the Harlequin (returned) A librarian. Zorf's main partner to keep his clone under control. Very smart and strict character. Keep her eyes on everyone when she in the library. Hates noises inside the library. Her main problem, very bad eyesight(worst than Sniffles) when she not wears her glasses. On other word, Astigmatism. Itchy or Rafie the Sailfish (returned) Not tell you soo much. His name explained everything. Plus, he is very clumsy character and just focused to the fleas(that make him soo itchy) all the time. He sometimes control himself about itches. His personality always makes others into troubles. Emmy the Guppy (returned) A gardener and florist. Always help Rafie about his main problems. She always seen and stay in her garden but still exposed to dangers. Very kind and helpful character. Some of her plants are very dangerous one. Anton, the Anchovy (returned, as Snapshot) His hobby is taking picures. Seen everywhere with his camera. Doesn't care about dangers ans others. And he saw everything what's happened and all in his camera but still don't care about it. Oscar, the Piranha (returned) Very, very, very coward piranha. Afraid of everything. Compare to Flaky, she much better than him. His coward personality annoys other people and also a danger. Eric and Eddy, the Arowana (returned, as Jake and Jet) Twins. Always fight and argue with each other but in the same time, care about each other. Likes games and sports. Always make troubles because of their naughty personality. Morton, the whale and Mix, the Dolphin (returned) The Prank Duo. Always make many troubles. Their pranks also can lead to other's death, also their death. Their main target is Walter. They has a soft spot, they sometimes care about some character. Walter, the penguin (returned) The unenvironmentalist penguin. Can't avoids some dangers, mostly when The Prank Duo disturb him. Always seen on his boat, rarely go into the ocean. His job is only want to catch some foods, littering and else. Felix, the Barracuda (returned, as Zet) Bad police. Very bad police. He just follows HIS law, not government laws. But always get into troubles. Laws? Fck that. Hal, the flying fish (returned, reworked) Not a super hero. He just doing his hobby. Watching others. Flying, just for sports. He don't want to be a super hero. Ratchet, the Angler Fish (returned) Afraids of darkness. Always carries 2-3 flashlights. Have a problems with electricity and dumb about gadgets. Fixing stuff just to make it worse. Dave, the Blind Tetra (dead, permanently) Similar to Mole. (I don't want to return him because very similar to Mole) Angie, the goldfish (returned) Very quiet and a bit miserable character and always brings mysterious objects. She immunes to curses, including Cursed Idol. She keep all mystery objects in her house, or a cursed house. She can heals someone with some of her objects but its seems she can gives the calamity into other characters on contact. Dast, the Shark (returned, reworked) A failure bully. That's all. But always involves himself into troubles. Guest Characters (season special) Guest characters are only appear in one episode overall and also season/event special. Goldy, the Koi (Chinese New Year) Rich and whealthy Koi who is very selfish. Want to keep his money safe from others. His money, his life. Yes he is rich, but most of his items just like normal people. (just like Eugene Krab). This is actually scrapped and I don't even have a sketch for this guy. Emoji, the Lantern Fish (Halloween) (returned, as Emojie) Can be emotional, mostly happy. Unpredictable acts and random. Wears an emoji mask that can changes follow her emotion. The bad things about her are; her unpredictable overactive acts can be very dangerous and also a ghost whisper. Sorry for long post. Have some cookies. Well, which character you decide to return. Maximum five and which animal(not fish) that fit for them. Category:Blog posts